


All the years past, all the years to come

by notquitecreative



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquitecreative/pseuds/notquitecreative
Summary: Korra and Asami are invited to the fire nation for the Spirit lantern festival and they’re determined to have a good time away from Republic city’s problems and have fun shenanigans with the gang except Kya and Firelord Izumi seem to have some unresolved enmity, and what secrets have Lord Zuko kept so well hidden inside the dragon comb catacombs?





	All the years past, all the years to come

It was the age of Avatar Korra, and everything was right with the world, well so far. After Kuvira’s defeat, the avatar was given some much needed rest, even though political squabbles in Republic city were a constant reality. Korra, despite her 19 years of age, she had never been to the Fire nation, and so had been overjoyed when she received an invitation from Zuko for the Spirit Lantern festival. They were to stay at the palace, and Tenzin confirmed that Avatar Aang’s family was invited yearly, only they hadn’t been able to attend due to all the unrest that had been going on the past few years. 

In extension, she was allowed to invite everyone else as well, and though it was a little difficult to pull Asami away from her building projects, Korra could clearly see she needed a break, and had managed to convince her to tag along. In the end, they had ended up on Varrick’s personal cruise ship, because Varrick had insisted that he was going to show Ju Lee the fire spirit festival, and he didn’t mind giving them a ride. 

Korra sighed, looking out on the deck. She might have left her problems in Republic city, but they were still in her mind. Politics had never been her strong point, and she still had so much to learn, but the world was not giving her any leeway for it. 

Suddenly startled by the press of something cold against her bare forearm, and she looked around to see Asami had pressed a cold glass of white wine against her.   
Smiling, she took the glass and thanked Asami. 

Asami was looking beautiful, with her long hair blowing in the wind and her leather jacket draped over her shoulders and wearing a comfortable dress underneath. She was sporting her own glass of wine, and took a sip as she leaned against Korra’s shoulder. At times like this, as Asami’s wavy hair tickled her arm, Korra found it hard to believe that this amazing person was truly her girlfriend. It was a little hard to wrap her head around. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Asami asked. 

“I grew up in the ice.” Korra said, “This is nothing.” 

Asami chuckled as Korra dismissed the wind blowing against the ship, and linked her arms against Korra. Despite this, Korra saw that Asami still had faint dark circles under her eyes. 

“I know you’ve been working in secret at night.” Korra chastised, having caught her sneaking her plans and blueprints into her luggage.

Asami looked sheepish. ‘I just wanted to get some work done. Spending time without doing anything makes me feel restless. And what about you? Standing out here thinking about Republic city.” Asami pressed a forefinger to Korra’s forehead. “I can read you like a book, Korra.” 

“Alright, you got me.” Korra laughed. “How about we make a deal, no work, no distractions. Just vacation and fun, and us.” 

Asami sighed, and then smiled in defeat. “All right. Just us.” 

“And Prince Wu and Mako and Bolin.” Korra added, and Asami broke down into giggles. Korra had wanted to invite Mako and Bolin, and Bolin had been ecastic at the prospect of meeting Zuko again and staying at the royal palace but Mako had said with a deadpan expression that he wouldn’t be able to go because he was still under Prince Wu’s service. Korra found no other solution but to invite Prince Wu as well, hoping that Lord Zuko wouldn’t mind. And if he did, welp, too late. 

“But mainly us.” Korra said, as she leant into Asami, and Asami pressed her lips against hers. Asami smelled faintly like cherry blossom perfume and white wine, and though her lips were a little cold, they were soft and fit against hers perfectly. 

Behind them, the clouds broke into a latticework of patterns against the backdrop of a beautiful orange-yellow sunset that was characteristic of fire nation waters. Surely this was paradise, surely this was everything that she’s fought for, and every time the world has been hard on her, this made up for all of it. Asami’s arms were home, a place she could rest her head, and feel safe and warm, a place where she belonged. 

“Ma’am” 

Korra broke apart, and found herself being faced with the judging eyes of the ship captain. He looked down at Korra and Asami’s intertwined arms and pressed his lips together disapprovingly. 

“We’ll be at the Port of Azulon soon. It’s advisable to prepare for docking.” He said, crossing his arms. 

“Noted.” Asami said, as Korra fumed. The captain then walked away, leaving Korra feeling more than a little irritated. 

“That guy did that on purpose! What’s his problem?” Korra complained. 

“Calm down, Korra. Don’t let him ruin our good mood.” Asami said soothingly, placing a placating hand on her shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Korra said, balling her fists. “… Still.” 

“Come on, let’s go get our bags.” Asami said gently as Korra raised her arms in the air in frustration. 

. . . . . .

The capital was an impressive place. It was rather similar to Republic city in its tall, modern buildings, but was far more culturally rich than Repbublic city. There were still several buildings built in the classic Fire nation style with its pointed roof spires, and imagery of dragons, fire and the sun greeted her from every direction. Shops boasted traditional cusine, souvenirs, clothes, fabric, and Korr stopped at one of them to buy Asami a red hair ribbon. 

“You shouldn’t have.” Asami said, as Asami tied her hair up into a classic fire nation knot. 

“I definitely should.” Korra said, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

Behind them Mako rolled his eyes, and Prince Wu pulled him away to point at several painted fans. Bolin was buying himself rather a lot of firenation food, and Korra had to remind them that they still had dinner at the palace to look forward to. Varrick and Ju Lee disappeared off to their own personal villa with all their luggage, leaving them at the gates of the fire nation. 

“Look at that architecthure.” Asami had said appreciatively as the gates to the palace opened for their arrival. There were several servants awaiting them, who supplied them with drinks and cold towels, and finally led them to the steps to the palace. The palace complex was large, and they were led past beautiful stone gardens, and a large courtyard for public address, before they finally reached the main palace buildings where the royal family greeted their guests.

At the steps, Firelord Zuko himself was waiting, wearing royal robes of gold and red. Even though his age gave him his silver hair and his wrinkles he still managed to look intimidating and authoritative. 

“Welcome, Avatar Korra and friends.” He said giving a warm smile, immediately making him seem far more friendly. 

“Thank you for inviting us, Lord Zuko.” Korra said. 

“It’s an honor to meet you- again.” Bolin said, attempting to shake the Firelord’s hand. After all the introductions had been made, with Prince Wu being as obnoxious as usual, but Lord Zuko taking it in stride, they finally entered the palace, following Lord Zuko. 

“I trust the journey has been pleasant?” 

“It was smooth sailing all the way.” Mako replied, looking around at the halls in wonder. 

“Good, good. Tenzin, Kya and Bumi arrived before you did, and will be joining us for the dinner, although Kya seems to be a bit less enthusiastic…” Zuko sighed enigmatically. 

“We’ve brought gifts, Lord Zuko.” Asami said, handing over Republic city’s brand of tea and wine. 

“Oh, how wonderful.” Zuko smiled, letting a servant take away the gifts. “It’s very thoughtful of you, Asami.” 

“Not at all. We’re honoured to be invited to the palace itself.” Asami smiled back, and Korra realized she should have thought of gifts too. Thank the spirits Asami was being diplomatic on her behalf. 

“Please take away our visitor’s luggage to their quarters, thank you.” Zuko said, to the serving boys, who nodded. 

“I hope you’re hungry.” Zuko told them cheerfully, “We’ve prepared quite a feast.” 

. . . . . . . . . . . . 

Dinner was a luxirous affair. Scores of dishes were laid out on the large table, their aromas wafting in the air enticingly. Korra struggled not to laugh as she heard Bolin’s stomach growl in anticipation. At the head of the table sat Firelord Izumi looking as stern as ever in her glasses, and seated around the table were Tenzin, Kya, Bumi and Zuko. 

“Avatar Korra, I hope you bear no ill will towards me for not coming in aid of Republic city when Kuvira’s forces amassed.” 

Korra had been a little salty about this, but Asami had explained to her that it was a diplomatic choice on the Firelord’s behalf. 

“No, Firelord Izumi.” She replied, as she picked up her bowl and chopsticks. “Kuvira was defeated, after all.” 

“We’ve heard of your deeds, and I commend you for having to deal with so much responsibility at such a young age.” 

“I’ve had many good teachers.” She replied, nodding at Tenzin, who looked back at her proudly. 

For a while, the adults talked, and Korra simply enjoyed the large expanse of dishes. There were various meat dishes, in delicious gravy, roasted, stuffed fish and also a large plethora of vegetable dishes for Tenzin. Asami placed food into her bowl like a concerned grandmother, and Korra felt as if her stomach would burst, as lord Zuko explained to them the significance of the Lantern Festival. Bolin was inhaling the dishes without barely pausing to breathe, and Mako was rather preoccoupied with fussing over Prince Wu choking on a bone. 

When the meal was over and Bumi was done droning on about his exploits in the united forces, Firelord Izumi suggested it was time for them to go to bed, and everyone sighed thankfully. 

“The festivies will begin tomorrow evening, so you have the rest of the day to yourselves.” Firelord Izumi said. “Transportation around the city will be provided should you wish it, and you can also observe the grounds at your leisure. The only building off-limits are the dragon bone catacombs, so I advise you not to go near it.”   
Korra nodded, although curious. 

“I hope you enjoy your stay.” She said. 

“We sure will.” Kya said, with an edge to her voice. Korra realized with a start, that Kya was slightly drunk. Although her dark skin protected her from her face reddening, her eyes were a little lidded and she carelessly knocked over a glass of water with the back of her hand as she left her seat. 

“You’ve drank too much, Kya.” Tenzin said disapprovingly, as he placed the glass upright. 

“Stop fussing.” Kya said, using her waterbending to put the water back into the cup. “I’m fine.”

“yeah well, don’t go wandering into the firelord’s rooms in the middle of the night.” Bumi said, chuckling, which received an elbow in the gut from Kya, and he doubled over, wincing. 

“Shut up.” 

The firelord, looking on, seemed as impassive as ever. “I’ll send some special herbal brew to your room, it helps with the hangover.” 

“I don’t need anything from you, thanks” Kya said, scowling at Izumi, and crossing her arms. 

“Now, don’t be rude-“ Tenzin started. 

“Mind your own damn business, little brother.” Kya said, pushing past him and stumbling over to the door by herself. 

Korra looked from the scene to Asami, who just shrugged back. She had never really seen Kya behave this way before, she always seemed rather comfortable socaliazing with people. Korra wondered what history she shared with Firelord Izumi for her to be this way. 

Thankfully, no one said anything further, and the group disbanded off to their respective quarters, led by servants. To her surprise, however, Lord Zuko seemed to personally escort Korra and Asami to their rooms. Korra then realized that she was probably assigned different rooms with Asami and said, 

“Sorry, we should have told you beforehand, but could Asami and I share a room?” 

Korra had expected Lord Zuko to be surprised, but he simply just smiled and said, “Not to worry, I’ve already arranged it.” 

“Oh.” Korra said, and for a moment there was silence as they walked, and Korra found herself feeling a little embarrassed that he knew. She shared a glance with Asami, who searched for a topic of conversation as she took Korra’s arm. 

“Those murals are lovely.” She said, pointing to several paintings on the wall, depicting beautiful landscapes, waterfalls crashing into lush rivers and meandering streams against misty mountains. 

“Aren’t they?” Zuko said, pleased. “I had them repainted over my father’s portrait. Makes a huge improvement, in my opinion.” 

Asami’s eyes widened, as if wondering she had said the wrong thing, but Lord Zuko just walked along the corridor, nonchalantly pointing at beautiful landscape murals. 

“That one used to be Azulon. That one was Sozin’s. I remember being so used to their ugly mugs, having walked past them every day but it was Aang that reminded me they were there. I was walking past them after a meeting when I realized Aang had drawn cat whiskers on their faces. That irked a lot of old government officials.” He chuckled, his yellow eyes seeing glimpses of the ages past that Asami and Korra couldn’t see. 

“Avatar Aang?” Korra asked in surprise. 

“I should have realized sooner, those portraits must have been so inappropriate, especially to him.” Lord Zuko looked down at the floor sadly, hands linked behind his back. 

“You’re way better at telling stories than Toph Bei Fong.” Korra said, recalling her grumpy teacher. 

The firelord chuckled. “Toph was never one to elaborate. I think her children has shared her traits as well.” 

“Could I ask, what’s the significance of the festival tomorrow?” Asami enquired. 

“Oh, it started out as a way to honor the spirits. The lanterns are suppoused to light the way for Fuyu, the winter sprit to light the way back to her lover, Haru, the spirit of spring.” 

“Wait, they were lovers?” Korra asked, surprised. 

“There’s a detailed account of this in the dragon bone catacombs, although the Sozin has tried very hard to destroy this narrative. In the end, people have forgotten this tale, and instead believe it brings good luck and prosperity for the new year.” 

“That’s …” korra paused. 

“Why aren’t people informed of the real story?” Asami asked. 

“They should be, but I fear, the fire nation has since become far less accepting of same-sex relations.” Lord Zuko explained. 

Kya had told Korra about the history of Sozin outlawing same-sex attraction in his time, and it was annoying to see how much the nation had regressed because of his actions.

“Well, here we are.” Zuko said, stopping in front of the doors to their room. “Rest well, and you can ask for anything should you need it.” 

“Thank you.” Korra and Asami said in unision. 

“I don’t understand.”Asami said, as she shrugged off her jacket as they were in the room. The spacious space was lit with several lanterns, and decorated with red and gold drapery and furniture. A massive four poster stood in the middle of the room, and large windows allowed a gentle breeze to play against the curtains. 

“If Lord Zuko is so accepting of people like us, then why hasn’t he tried to change things back in his time? And I’m sure if he’s okay with it, so would Firelord Izumi.” 

“I dunno.” Korra said, collapsing on the four poster. “It sucks.” 

“I glad I’m born in Republic city.” Asami said, lying down next to her. “Even though dad was born in the fire nation.” 

“I’m glad you were born there too, so I got to meet you.” Korra said. 

Asami giggled. “Alright, cut back on the cheese, babe.”

“No I won’t. I’m going to be extra cheesy-“

“Your breath smells like garlic, at least brush your teeth.”

“After I brush my teeth, can I kiss you then?”

“Hmm.. we’ve got this giant room all to ourselves. I was thinking we could do more than kissing-“ Asami said, rasing a suggestive eyebrow. Korra immediately jumped up at the suggestion, and reached for her bathrobe, but Asami raced her to the bathroom first. 

When Korra finally got out of the shower, towel wrapped around her, she found to her surprise, Asami had changed into a pair of lingerie with a frilly red lace skirt, and a silk top. Korra’s throat dried, as Asami threw her luscious hair back. 

“Do you like it?” 

Korra was a little lost for words, but to be fair the situation warranted it. Asami was gorgeous enough in her day wear, but with her pale, lean limbs accentuated by the redness of the lingerie, with the frilly lace skirt brushing against her long thighs, it was all too much. Korra could see her nipples against the tight silk, how hard the muscles on her stomach were, how much her red lipstick complimented the outfit. Korra felt her entire body heating up, despite the bath. 

“Are you okay?” Asami chuckled. “korra?” 

“I -uh- when- when did you even-“ 

“I came prepared.” Asami said, sashaying up to Korra. 

“You look… amazing.” Korra manged to utter out. 

“Thank you.” Asami said, reaching to brush her hair away from her face, and kissing her. Korra could feel her heart beating out of her chest, even though it wasn’t even their first time. Asami had dimmed all the lights, and left only the lanterns with their yellow flames flickering against the breeze that came in through the window. The scent of the red flowers placed in the bedside vase wafted across the room, a soothing scent that Korra couldn’t name. 

Asami put her arms around Korra’s waist, and slowly tugged at her robe, pulling it off her, leaving her naked. Korra still felt slightly embarrassed about that, but quickly forgot, as Asami kissed her again, and ran her hands over her side and down her thighs. Korra leant into the kiss and breathed in the soothing scent of Asami’s perfume. 

Korra let herself be led towards the bed, and everytime Asami’s fingers ran over her bare skin, she felt an exhaliration rush through her, and Asami’s teeth nipped against her skin at certain places, making her breath hitch. Asami’s fingers, so slim and delicate and perfect, those fingers that Korra could never tire watching as she smoothed out blueprints, worked on machines, wrote down calculations, they knew exactly how to make Korra helpless when they slid between her thighs. 

“Hmph- ah- Asami.” Korra breathed as she tried to resist being too loud. 

“Tell me if you don’t like it.” Asami said. 

“No, I like it-“ Korra protested, as Asami smiled and kept going.

The room was accentuated by the sounds of Korra gasping and moaning and the wet sounds of Asami’s fingers against her. She felt the heat building up inside her, and reaching a climax, until everything felt too much, and she felt her back arch involuntarily, and her hips buckle under Asami’s touch.   
She sighed as Asami pulled her fingers out of her, and licked them, looking down at her sensually. 

“Your turn.” Korra said, grabbing Asami by the wrist and pushing her down on the bed. Asami yelped, and then smiled as Korra pushed her fingers under her bra and pulled it off. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Korra breathed, as Asami’s luscious black hair fanned out on the bed. Sometimes she wondered how Asami was hers in the first place. Usually she didn’t voice her thoughts, but at them moment, she felt she had shown a lot of herself to Asami and had little to hide. “How am I dating this gorgeous, kind, intelligent, incredible woman? I’m a mess. What do you see in me anyway?”

“Great biceps.” Asami immediately answered, and Korra snorted. 

Asami then said more seriously, “no, Korra, you should give yourself more credit.” She said, reaching out to stroke Korra’s cheek. “You’re an incredible person, the bravest I know.” 

Korra looked at Asami’s serious green eyes and knew she wasn’t lying. It was all she needed to hear to dispel all her doubts. 

She leant down to kiss her girlfriend, and with her fingers quickly got the frilly skirt off her. Korra began kissing her all the way from her face down her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, her stomach and down to her hips. Asami’s legs parted to make way for Korra, and positioning herself between her legs, she licked. As her tongue moved, she felt Asami moving as she gripped her thighs. She responded to Asami’s gasps and movements, and quickly got into the flow of things.   
They moved against each other deep into the night, and Korra never knew she could feel like this, the way Asami made her feel. At some point, the oil in the lanterns ran low, and flickered off, and Asami and Korra finally felt tired enough to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Korrasami! I hope you'll enjoy. I haven't finished reading the comics so sorry for any inaccuracies.


End file.
